MLS Wiki:Fun and Games/Lucky Screenshots in Mixels
Welcome to Lucky Screenshots in Mixels page! Here, you can add a screenshot from Mixels episode and give it a caption! Have Fun! Gallery Dorp.png|yeeyeeyee Screenshot 20170217-071638.png|drunknard Screenshot 20170217-071531.png|Meltus..............................PLS! Screenshot 20170217-072059.png|uh flamzer? Screenshot 20170217-071210.png|2tired4me Screenshot 20170217-071144.png|i kan't heer yoo! Screenshot 20170217-071158.png|2sad4derpyrokit Screenshot 20170207-075259.png|speedyee tung 1487285939712.png|spinza pls Screenshot 20170112-171619.png|DIE CHOMLY! Screenshot 20170112-171559.png|rip murp Screenshot 20170112-171456.png|evil kraw nu DERP Snax.png|SNEK Ded Vaka-Waka And Snax's Face XD.png|koordinated grup slep-eeting vaka IMG 2452.jpg|evil skrubz Chilbopls.png|GIRAFFE CHILBO Mysto5.png|lenny mysto nuu Zaboh.png|zabo nu Spoog.png|spoog nu Derpy.png|derpy Bandicam 2017-01-25 21-18-50-048.png|running drunkillot Catching a Murp.PNG|you caught a Murp cloud! Zabopls.jpg|zabo pls. Chomlehhh......PNG|h0i der Chomly nu.PNG|just nu. Chomly Yee.PNG|YEE! Dat kraw tho.PNG|Kraw nu Evil Kraw.PNG|y u so evil kraw? Suspension detected.png|lenny burnard BOI!!!!.PNG|BOI!!!!!! he mad..PNG|he mad flemzar's super cringe..PNG|Flemzar cringe 2.0: The cringening. Ded chomly.png|o rly? Drunk chomly.png|chomly's so drunk. eat-sleeper.PNG|yum-zzz IMPACT!.PNG|OUCH! kill me pls.PNG|pls kill meh. Meh-Teslo..PNG|deed taslew. Flamzer wut....PNG|deed flemzar. Meh-Vulk..png|deed vllk. Zaptor Wut....PNG|MiM-Tor. zaptor nu..PNG|too much zaptor. Swaying Flamzer..PNG|wut's goin on? niksput pls.PNG|wat d hek r u doin niksput?! globert lol.PNG|koordinated grup sleping glowbert. ded-stare gurggle..PNG|i stare into your soul...... lenny snax.PNG|LENNY 2sad4Burn-Kit..PNG|sad. no teeth 2.PNG|I HAVE LOST MY TEETH FATHER. CRINGE MELTUS.PNG|CRINGE! Screenshot 20170227-165616.png|skrud pls aaaahahahhahahahahahhahaha.jpg|GAAAAAAAAAH! Glo(w)bert.jpg|lel what teh.jpg|splasho has no feelings glomp pls.PNG|wut r u doin glomp? BORRRRRRRED.png|sooooooooo bored. Bandicam 2017-01-25 21-11-44-703.png|I SHIP IT LIKE FEDEX Bandicam 2017-03-07 12-16-24-036.png|deed jamzeh Sleepy booger.png|koordinated grup sleping booger Volectro Pls....png|Volectro pls Sleep....png|Uh DabSleeping..png|DabSleeping Screenshot 2016-10-26-07-36-43.png|O_O OH MY ZAPZ.png|zaptor nu angry lunk.PNG|dangit lunk! Screenshot 20161106-180543.png|yeeahh... Screenshot 20161213-073420.png|spinza, scruffy and every other mixel spinning.... PLS!!! Screenshot 20161005-161949.png|Ded Dribbal Bandicam 2017-03-05 11-12-24-959.png|rip squiddo Bandicam 2017-03-05 08-18-20-534.png|Grr Help him 2.png|help naut Help him.png|naut pls. Lenny nurp 2.png|sleepy nurpy Lenny nurp.png|you need that nap-nap. Lenny rokit.png|lenny rookeet Meltus pls.png|it no work? Meltus lel.png|Leltus Bandicam 2017-03-08 13-09-44-303.png|sleep Bandicam 2017-03-08 13-09-19-058.png|sleeeeeeeeeeep Bandicam 2017-03-08 13-07-12-929.png|s l e e p Bandicam 2017-03-08 13-03-27-994.png|bugr's nightmare pls berp's nightmare.PNG|CAN'T WAKE UP! falling max and cringe glowkies.PNG|glowkies and orbitons max NU Splasho3.png|Splasho wut 2dead4nurp.PNG|dead Meh-Niksput.PNG|meh lenny mixels and drunk nurp.PNG|more derps Footiyee.png|footiyee Mehstopls.jpg|I CAN'T SEE IT. (Feat: Spizehh...) Mehstoplsagain.jpg|misto pls Sweepz5.png|Well hi. I hope you like being eaten! Nixel PLZ!.PNG|NIXEL PLZ!!!!!!!! O_O.PNG|lel-nixel. O_O Wut major.PNG|koordinated grup sleping: mayjer nexil. Tiny major.PNG|tinehh mayjer Booger dab|HIT DAT DAB BUGGA!!!! edgy gobba.png|It ain't funny, gobba. Berp without body|Berp WTH edgy kramm.png|Your eye, WTH Gurggle error and messed up burnard|Error Skrubz see booty|Swiggity swooty Mixadel cheeks|doot doot Tuth fail|tuth nu Flamzer wut 2....PNG|Fraidy Flamzer ZORCH PLS..png|ZORCH NU WEEE!.PNG|shoff nu Lol Vaka-Waka..PNG|NOMNOMNOM! MELTUS LOL-WUT...PNG|wut r u doin meltus?! tired-zaptor.PNG|i kno wut u r doin. Krog pls no!.PNG|KROOG AND GURRGLE NixedCombustor.PNG|a nixed dab tall, sleepy globert.PNG|sleepy and FABULOUS! Pls kill zaptor now..PNG|pls kill meh Ouuuch....PNG|deed shoff No teeth.PNG|lel krayder OCKSY-JOOOCIE NEXIL..PNG|OCKSY-JOOOICE NEXILS srysy teslo T-T.PNG|srsly teslo? T_T queasy-derp.PNG|bulleh Volectro Pls....PNG|volectro plz Wha Nixel.PNG|whoaa goes the nixel Screenshot_(900).png|queasy-blip Screenshot_(917).png|spinzah nu kraw kringe.PNG|kraw kringe pls maxezpls.jpg|maxes plz mixplss.jpg|mondo mix 3 plz berppls.jpg|berp plz. Tehtpls.jpg|tuth plz AsianBurnard pls.PNG|burnard is asian confirmed Tired-naut.PNG|soo tired 1490184239070.png|OI GURGGLE. EVIL-ELECTROIDS.png|EVIL! Happy Snax and Hungry Vaka-Waka..PNG|wut's takin so long? SHATTER..PNG|deed-krayder spikelpls.jpg|lenny OH GOD!.png|wat. munching-derpies..PNG|deed vllk and krayder Feat: Drunk-Lectro Chicken Krog.png|krog is a chicken confirmed. XD.png|zabo plz NSFK Orbitons..png|That's NSFK. Not Safe For Kids. Cringenites2.jpg|wat d hek Cringenites.jpg|INFERNITES PLZ oh no zap..PNG|oh no man Glompls.jpg|glompls Booglypls.jpg|booglypls Lennysput.jpg|lenny-sput Zaptor pls.PNG|zehptur plz Sputnik.jpg|sputnik h0i der goys..PNG|h0i der. error wizwuz.PNG|I DISCOVERED A NEW ERROR HERE TODAY Vulk.png|Is that you, Vulk? Kraw plz.PNG|kraw plz Wut-Lectro and Lol-der..PNG|krader wut happend? burnard pls.PNG|Meltus did it! derp-sleeper.PNG|meltus is sus derpy evil-flamzer.PNG|y r u so evil flamzer? dat lenny rokit tho..PNG|lenny Lennyfrost.jpg|lenny frostbite Frostipls.jpg|frostbite plz Screenshot 20161206-073308.png|dat flamzer headache tho Screenshot 20161206-073216.png|koordinated grup sleping: burnard Screenshot 20161005-141438.png|camsta wut Screenshot 20161004-193520.png|ME WANT DA TINY! Evil Globert.png|GRR!!!!! sleepy lunk and lenny-tentro.PNG|lenny-sleepers dead zorch.PNG|deed zeruch Oh my lard.png|oh mah lard! Bandicam 2017-03-31 12-25-00-928.png|angry-sleeping camillot Bandicam 2017-03-31 10-20-42-055.png|oi jamzeh CGS drunk rokit.PNG|rokit plz Bandicam 2017-04-01 13-37-18-781.png|YEESPUT Bandicam 2017-04-01 13-43-13-017.png|derpkit glomp OY!!!.PNG|glomp OY!!! torts plz.PNG|torts plz! WUT R U DOIN!? dead-drunk derpies..PNG|chomly's drunk again, And Slumbo + Krader r ded Cringeptor.PNG|CRINGE! Cringeptor2.PNG|CRINGE!!!!!!! LOL angry..PNG|O_O Lenneh.png|LENNYFROST Bandicam 2017-04-04 13-34-18-677.png|speedyee meltus Bandicam 2017-04-04 13-32-27-921.png|old sleepy flamzer volectro OY!!!.PNG|OYLECTRO Vulbo plz.PNG|vulbo plz Zabuuuh.jpg|zabo is ded. Whatthe.jpg|wat teh. Snufpls.jpg|snuf plz Noteeth.jpg|lel. Nerpneut.jpg|i'm ded Krogno.jpg|krog nu Krognooooooooo.jpg|KROG PLZ Dyingnix.jpg|NIXEL LEL! Derpnard.jpg|Derpnard Derpmax.jpg|rip max Fotuu.jpg|footy plz Fleemzur.png|uuuh? Bandicam 2017-04-13 21-55-06-186.png|rip flain 2fast4me.PNG|WHOO! Kingnixl.jpg|angry smol nxl Dat zorch.png|zrch pls Bandicam 2017-04-20 22-07-08-486.png|ayy bois. Bandicam 2017-04-20 22-03-35-494.png|skrud plz again. Derpy Shuff.PNG|shuff plz scary ZAPULK.PNG|SUPER CREEPY! Hi ZaPpY.PNG|ZeHpTuR plz gobba pls.PNG|gobba O_O Cringeptor3.PNG|HELP MEH! VULK'S 5 EYES PLZ.png|Vulk has seen things... THINGS! Bandicam 2017-04-26 19-39-03-233.png|flrr plz MIXPLZ.PNG|koordinated grup sleping seizorch ZorchFart.png|ABOUT TO FART Screenshot 20161112-192007.png|Smerking Combustor FAT KROG XD.PNG|Oh boi. they're ready. Dribbal Smerk.PNG|STAHP SMERKING! ded dribbal.PNG|Dribbal is like, Wat. Lenny4.jpg|''aw yeeeeeeaaaah'' Lenny6.jpg|lenny rocket Meltoz.jpg|meltoz Lenny5.jpg|lenney Screen Shot 2017-05-01 at 7.48.06 PM.png|dabbing it since 911 Sad Shuff.PNG|2sad4me Double Lucky.PNG|shoff/krayder plsss Dat zorch tho.png|KAWAII ZORCH PLZ a major fail.PNG|OH GOD MAJOR PLS SIR! nix plz.PNG|nix o_O SWEG!.PNG|SUPA SWEG NIXEL! wah major.PNG|WAH!!! a zrchy fail.PNG|tipsy zrch plz Bandicam 2017-05-08 11-15-05-960.png|pyrope plz Bandicam 2017-05-08 11-09-48-364.png|buger plz demon krayderp.PNG|WHAT DA HECK?! DERP GLOMP AND HOOGI.png|HEWGEE PLZ Bandicam 2017-05-12 22-31-43-499.png|Oi cam, Why? Meh-Meltus.PNG|Dude, Seriously? QuickMemo+ 2017-08-23-18-28-12-1.png|snoffy nu QuickMemo+ 2017-08-23-18-25-49-1.png|Y jenkeh? QuickMemo+ 2017-08-23-18-25-20-1.png|wat QuickMemo+ 2017-08-23-18-25-02-1.png|snuf nuu... QuickMemo+ 2017-08-23-18-24-09-1.png|vaka plz QuickMemo+ 2017-08-23-18-22-16-1.png|Your eye wat. QuickMemo+ 2017-08-23-18-21-20-1.png|jus b4: ded. QuickMemo+ 2017-08-23-18-21-07-1.png|WAT D HEK GOYZ! Blippls.png|uh Sanicmixel.png|so many legs... Dank.png|wat a materpiece Ohyea.png|gummo plz Gurggle Pls.PNG|Gurggle PLS!!! WAAA Vaka and Slepy Snax.PNG|WAAA!!! Ded..PNG|ded misplaced nurp.PNG|im ded VULK PLZ!!!.PNG|VULK PLZ!!!!!!! Screen Shot 2018-01-13 at 3.21.53 PM.png|people still post these... Category:Fun and Games